Valentine Disasters
by darkallyangel7
Summary: It is Valentines Day soon and Miranda and Ethan and Lizzie and Gordo are couples. But tragedy strikes when Miranda and Ethan break up. When Ethan catches Lizzie in a corner will Lizzie break Gordo's heart? One last thing, someone dies!
1. The First Strike

Valentine Disaster  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Happy Valentines Day Lizzie!" Gordo exclaimed as he pulled her in a kiss. His tongue ran along her lips telling her to open them. When she did their tongues ran along each others mouths.  
  
After they broke apart Lizzie said, "Gordo, Valentines Day is three days away."  
  
"I know," he said, "but I thought it would be a great excuse to kiss you."  
  
Lizzie laughed and got up off the couch in the McGuire home. "Want a soda?"  
  
"Sure! You can also make a ham sandwich with pickles, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and onions." Gordo joked.  
  
"Ring, Ring, Ring," the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie asked picking up the phone.  
  
"Lizzie?" Miranda asked with a crack in her voice.  
  
"Miranda, what is wrong?"  
  
"Ethan broke up with me!" Miranda screamed starting to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Okay, hold on Miranda. I will be right over," Lizzie said hanging up.  
  
Lizzie grabbed the soda and walked back to the living room. Gordo was sitting down watching a K-mart commercial. Gordo took the soda and opened it.  
  
"I am so sorry Gordo but you have to go." Something came up with Miranda and I have to go to talk to her."  
  
"Is everything okay?" Gordo asked concerned.  
  
"Everything is fine but she really needs me. It is a girl thing. I will explain later."  
  
"Alright, see ya." Gordo said before he kissed Lizzie quickly and left.  
  
"Ding Dong!" the doorbell rang as Lizzie waited outside of Miranda's house.  
  
"Lizzie, thank god," Miranda said as she opened the door.  
  
Miranda's face was pink and blotchy. Her hair was tangled as if she had been lying on a bed for a long time. She was still wearing pajamas and she looked like she hadn't taken a shower since yesterday morning. Miranda was a mess and Lizzie started to worry.  
  
"Let's start from the beginning," Lizzie said when she and Miranda both flopped down on Miranda's unmade bed.  
  
"Well on Friday night, Ethan took me to a movie and then to the Digital Bean," Miranda said before starting to cry again.  
  
Lizzie hugged her friend and waited for Miranda to calm down. When she finally did Miranda continued, "Then after he told the waiter to get the check he said Miranda, we need to talk."  
  
Miranda started to cry again but it wasn't as much and it lasted for only five minutes. Lizzie just hugged her friend and occasionally rubbed her back. Then Miranda spoke up again, "He told me that he didn't feel any chemistry between us. He offered me a ride home but I told him that I would rather walk in the rain than be in the same car with him for ten minutes."  
  
Miranda started to cry again. Then she stopped herself. That's when Lizzie said, "I am so sorry Miranda. Ethan is such a jerk. I know you really liked him."  
  
"The worse part is," Miranda continued, "yesterday morning I saw him with Kate at the mall."  
  
Before Lizzie could say anything Miranda had started to cry again. "I knew Kate was up to something from the moment Ethan and I got together but I didn't really do anything because I thought she wasn't really a threat," Miranda started to say after calming down. "Now it is too late."  
  
"Miranda how about we go get some ice cream and a shake at the Digital Bean? My treat!" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I would love that Lizzie!" Miranda exclaimed cheering up.  
  
As Miranda got dressed Lizzie went down stairs and left a note.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez,  
Miranda and I, Lizzie, are going to the Digital Bean and we will be back around 3:00.  
  
Love,  
Lizzie  
  
As the two girls stepped outside someone was standing near the door.  
  
"Kate?" Miranda and Lizzie said at the same time.  
  
A/N: Like so many authors before me, I am going to leave you with a cliff hanger. This is my very first fanfic so please, please, please review.  
Thankx! 


	2. What Are You Talking About?

Valentine Disasters  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I have been so busy but I promise the third chapter will be out this Saturday or Sunday. Enjoy!  
  
"Miranda, can I talk to you?" Kate asked.  
  
"Why?" Miranda answered.  
  
"It is about Ethan!" Kate said.  
  
Miranda didn't answer and started to walk down the steps. Kate stopped her and said, "Please, this is really important."  
  
"Fine," Miranda said giving in. "You can come on in only if Lizzie can be there too."  
  
"Whatever!" Kate replied.  
  
The group walked into the Sanchez's house. Miranda got sodas while Lizzie and Kate sat down. Before Lizzie could say anything Miranda came back in and sat down next to Lizzie.  
  
"So . . .," Miranda said.  
  
"When you and Ethan first got together I admit I was jealous. Then I realized I never really liked Ethan. I just used him because of his hair so I would be popular. Although I haven't met a potential boyfriend Ethan is just a friend to me. I was really happy for you guys until I found out why he broke up with you. So I invited him to the mall yesterday because I wanted to talk to him about you. I was going to ask him but when the question popped out he just said he had to go. I am still working on it Miranda."  
  
Miranda was in shock. Not only did Kate just try to help her, she hadn't said anything since Kate started. Miranda wasn't shocked though that Kate was jealous at first. Miranda was totally confused that Kate never liked Ethan. Was the world suddenly turning the other way?  
  
"Miranda?" Kate said becoming impatient.  
  
"Ohh!" Miranda exclaimed snapping out of her thoughts. "I can't believe you did this for me Kate. I want to apologize for being so rude before and I also want to thank you for helping me out. I have one question though."  
  
"Ask away," Kate said happy for being praised.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Kate asked.  
  
"Why did you help me?" Miranda wondered.  
  
"Again, I was happy when you guys were together. You also helped me realize I never liked Ethan. I just wanted to pay you back."  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Miranda.  
  
"I'll tell you if I get some answers." Kate said walking herself to the door."  
  
"Thanks!" Miranda called closing the door.  
  
"Ready to go to the Digital Bean Lizzie?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Sure," Lizzie replied.  
  
Lizzie hadn't said one word since they had seen Kate outside the house. Miranda wondered why Lizzie didn't say anything. Then again, Miranda barely said anything because she was in shock.  
  
As they closed the door Miranda and Lizzie spotted someone walking up the Sanchez house path.  
  
"Ughh, not again. Why won't anyone let me leave my house." Miranda said throwing her arms up in the air.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry this chapter was short but I wanted to get it out. Please, please, please review because this is my first fanfic. I hope you all like it.  
Thanx! 


	3. Talking

Valentine Disasters  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I know I lied by saying that I would have this chapter out on Saturday or Sunday but I couldn't wait. I was so bored so I decided to write. Chapter 4 will definitely be out tomorrow or Sunday. Enjoy!  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I called but nobody answered so I came over to see if you were okay Miranda." Gordo answered.  
  
"What time did you call?" Miranda wondered.  
  
"Around 1:00 why?"  
  
"Lizzie and I were leaving when Kate showed up. We must have been out of the house." Miranda explained.  
  
"Ohhh," Gordo muttered.  
  
"Hey Gordo," Lizzie started, "want to come to the Digital Bean with us?"  
  
"No, I gotta go home and clean my room. My mom just wanted me to check on you guys. See ya!" Gordo said.  
  
"See ya!" Miranda and Lizzie exclaimed together.  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
"Kate being nice?" Gordo asked Lizzie.  
  
"That's what I thought," Lizzie replied.  
  
Lizzie had just called Gordo and had told him what had happened.  
  
"I have a feeling that Kate is up to something," Gordo said.  
  
"I thought that too but we can't jump to conclusions," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Why not?" Gordo joked. "I mean, its Kate we are talking about here."  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed. "You know Kate isn't THAT mean."  
  
"Yea she is," Gordo said.  
  
"All I am saying," Lizzie started, "is that Kate can change."  
  
"Yeah like that will ever happen." Gordo said sarcastically.  
  
"Miracles can happen!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Not for her. Miracles only happen for people." Gordo pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Lizzie asked. "Then what is Kate?"  
  
"I thought you knew already." Gordo said.  
  
"Remind me," Lizzie said pretending she didn't know.  
  
"A demon, monster cheerleader," Gordo answered.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Lizzie laughed. "Dinner is ready so I have to go."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow." Gordo said hanging up.  
  
As Lizzie started to walk to the kitchen the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Lizzie?" the voice said.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's me, Ethan," Ethan answered.  
  
"Oh! Hi Ethan!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Lizzie," Ethan started, "will you go out with me on a date tomorrow?"  
  
A/N: Please, please, please review cause this is my first fanfic. I feel like typing, writing, and leaving you on a cliffhanger lately so the next chapters will be coming out daily. Especially since school was off for a full week. Yes! Enjoy and again, review please. 


	4. The Chase

Valentine Disasters  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: All I am going to say is that one reviewer really got me angry. This idiot who calls them self "M" reviewed for my first chapter. "M" said, "After reading the first line I was to disgusted to go on. So that is all I read. That is not the kind of show that is and it will never be that way. A fan of this show wouldnt write something like that." Can you believe this idiot. In case you haven't noticed "M" a lot of the Lizzie McGuire stories have kissing so go get yourself a life or stop reading on fanfiction. Only a baby will complain like that. So, I just wanted to tell you something smart so you don't go complaining to other authors about kissing. So do me a favor and take my advice because you definitely need it Jerk.  
Now peoples, I don't want to sound rude or mean but I am sure if you got this kind of review you would totally blow. If you like or don't like the way I have acted, review and tell me. Also, review after reading please because this is my first fanfic. By the way, if anyone talks to "M" tell him to email me at kimgeller@yahoo.com please. Now finally, on to the story.  
Thanx!  
  
"Excuse me?" Lizzie asked astonished.  
  
"Will you go out with me on a date tomorrow?" Ethan repeated.  
  
"Um, Ethan?" Lizzie asked him quietly.  
  
"Yeah Lizzie?"  
  
"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Lizzie screamed so loud that she was afraid that the neighbors would call to see if anything was wrong.  
  
"Sooo...," Ethan said.  
  
After that Lizzie hung up. She couldn't believe what had happened. She picked up the phone and called Kate. She thought it was weird but this was a drastic situation. After she explained the story to Kate, Kate said, "You should just tell Gordo."  
  
"I can't just do that!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Why not?" Kate started. "You both obviously love each other way too much. Anyway, Gordo is different from any boy. He doesn't let stuff like this get to him like it would to any other guy. Believe me Lizzie. He would definitely understand. Just tell him."  
  
"Ugghhh!"  
  
"Come on Lizzie! Its fine. Look, I shouldn't be ganging up on you. Lizzie, do what you think is right okay? Just follow your heart," Kate said.  
  
"Thanks Kate! I really appreciate it," Lizzie said finding her voice.  
  
"No problem. I'll tell you if I find out anything." Kate answered.  
  
"I have to go eat dinner," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, bye," Kate said before hanging up.  
  
"See ya!" Lizzie exclaimed hanging up the phone. She couldn't take it. Not only had she called Kate, Kate was helping her and giving advice.  
  
The Next Day  
  
As Lizzie walked through the door she spotted Ethan at his locker. She was about to turn down the hall to escape him but he saw a glimpse of her and called out to her.  
  
She started running to her first class with Ethan right behind her. They ran past lockers and open doors. They both knocked into people while trying to turn sharp corners. They passed the gym and the cafeteria. Miranda and Gordo were no where in site which took one worry of Lizzie's worry list.  
  
He was so close, one more step and... Ethan knocked into the door. He stepped back and waited until his head cleared. He rubbed his head. He had missed Lizzie because she had run into the classroom right before he could grab her shoulder.  
  
Mr. Digg the substitute teacher stepped outside the classroom to close the door. "Hit yourself on the head Mr. Craft?"  
  
"I think," Ethan answered.  
  
"You have a nice day," Mr. Digg said as he closed the classroom door.  
  
Inside while Mr. Digg started his lecture Lizzie relaxed. She was breathing hard from running in her high heels. She had been seen and didn't want to be asked out by Ethan at school. She didn't want to be asked out by him at all now. She loved Gordo and Ethan had missed his chance before summer. Too bad for him because she couldn't imagine being without Gordo. Why was Ethan changing? Why was Kate helping Miranda and herself? So many unanswered questions. If there were anymore her head would probably explode.  
  
"Miss McGuire, is there a problem?" Mr. Digg asked after he stopped talking to the class.  
  
"No!" Lizzie exclaimed immediately.  
  
"Good!" Mr. Digg said turning back to the class.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I know! There really isn't a cliff hanger but I am tired and it is late and I just wanted to finish this so I am sorry. Please, please, please review cause this is my first fanfic.  
Thanx! 


End file.
